The Game of Heronoids
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: It is the year 2023, where a new game called 'Heronoids'has swept the world. But, four boys uncover a deep secret, all pointing to the disappearance of the main characters father. Find his and his friends adventure here!


Chapter 1

The Game Begins! The Bet for the Fate of a Heronoid!

OOO

The teen's alarm clock began ringing at 7:30 a.m.. Reaching out of his bed; he tapped the alarm button, turning it off. The teen got out of bed, yawning. He went to his full sized mirror and looked at himself.

He was an average fifteen year old boy with average ruffled brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing blue pajamas with white polka dots.

Andrew couldn't help but frown. Today was his fifteenth birthday and his father was missing. But, on the other hand, since today was Andrew's fifteenth birthday, it meant he was officially eligible to compete in the game of Heronoids.

It was a game that his father helped design. It basically took the structure of heroes that existed in the past, when adults were kids and grandparents were teenagers and molded the structure digitally over a human's body to make him/her look like that hero and gain his/her powers… well, digitally. Andrew was sad, though, given the circumstances.

A knock came on Andrew's door. "Andrew, can I come in?" It was his mom, Pam.

Andrew looked at the door. "Come in." Andrew said glumly.

His mom came in. She was 43 years old with brown hair streaked with gray lines and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue robe with white clouds. She was holding what looked something like a cell phone.

Andrew's eyes perked up when he saw the device. "That isn't a…" Andrew knew what it was.

Pam nodded. "It was your father's Heronoid Com-Drive. He had completed it and locked it before he disappeared. He wanted you to have it." She gave the device to Andrew.

Tears formed in Andrew's eyes. "Dad…" He whispered.

"That reminds me." His mom said. "Isn't today the day your friends get their HCDs."

Andrew's eyes widened. "I forgot!" Andrew quickly changed into a crimson red shirt with white on the cuffs and collar, blue jeans with a metal strap on the right leg and black shoes with a plastic-metal polymer on the soles. He dashed out of his room saying, "Bye, Mom!" He ran outside and got out his hover board. He revved it up and flew off toward the Heronoid Stadium, where the Heronoid Tournament will take place. The year is 2023, where gaming has been taken to a whole new level.

OOO

Andrew landed outside the Stadium. His best friends, the Eds, were waiting for him. Standing in front was the supposed leader of the Eds, Eddy.

He was short even though he was fifteen years old. He had thick black hair on his head and cinder black eyes. He was wearing an old brown leather jacket (taken from his brother's room), a yellow polo shirt with a red line down the middle, sky blue pants and red shoes. He had an enraged look on his face.

"WHERE… HAVE… YOU… BEEN?" He practically screamed.

"Calm down, Eddy." Andrew consoled. "I got here just when I said I would. True, I did get caught up in traffic down on Fifth Street, but, I'm here now."

"That is true, Eddy." Double D said.

Double D was exactly the same height as Andrew. His black hair hung out of the back of his sock cap. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. He was wearing a brown jacket over an orange shirt, purple sweatpants and blue shoes.

The tall one, Ed A.K.A, Andrew's best friend, hugged Double D in a tight lock. Ed was the tallest of the group. He had yellow skin due to lack of bathing. His hazel brown eyes, combined with his goofy, wide smile always cheered Andrew up. In fact it put a smirk on Andrew's face. Ed was wearing a red and white striped shirt with ten sets of lines and blue baggy pants along with black shoes like Andrew's. He kept his old green jacket.

"Come on, guys!" Ed said with glee. "Let's get our Heronoids!"

Andrew and the Eds walked up to the Entrance booth. Behind the counter was an eighteen year old girl with shoulder length hair and blue eyes wearing a Heronoid standard uniform.

"Hello." The girl said. "My name is Mary. What can I help you boys with today?"

"We're here to unlock our Heronoids." Andrew said proudly.

"Fifteen years old, huh?" Mary asked as she took Andrew's HCD. She tapped in some rapid fire codes on to the screen and then gave it back to Andrew and sighed. "Those were some heavy encryptions, but I managed to unlock it. The hero should appear right after I finish this sentence."

Just like that, the hero appeared. He appeared to be a man in his 30's with spiky black hair and black eyes with an eager smile on his face. He was wearing an orange and blue Chinese fighting gi.

"Hi there." He said gladly. "You must be Dr. Baker's son. My name is Goku and I'll be your Heronoid."

Eddy looked over Andrew's shoulder with amazement as Andrew looked up Goku's stats. Andrew got the same look on his face.

"Wow!" Andrew said. "75 Attack Power, 85 Defense Power and a Special Attack Power of Transformation!"

"Incredible." Double D said.

"Wow, too cool!" Ed said.

Eddy pushed Andrew out of the way. "My turn!"

Goku laughed. "Is he always like this?"

"Some days are better than others." Andrew replied.

Eddy's Heronoid appeared. His smile faded from his face instantly. What stared back at him from the screen was a black anthropomorphic hedgehog with red highlights and blood red eyes. He was wearing white gloves with golden rings attached to them and white and red hover shoes.

"Who the heck are you and where is my _REAL _Heronoid?" Eddy demanded to know.

The hero grunted. "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And whether you or I like it or not, I _am_ your Heronoid."

"Aw, man!" Eddy complained. "I thought I would get someone tough! Not some highlight wearing freak!"

Shadow began growling. "What was that?"  
>"You heard me!" Eddy snapped. Eddy and Shadow began growling at each other.<p>

Double D laughed lightly. "Allow me to go next." He walked up to the counter and handed over his HCD.

"Go ahead." Eddy said. He grunted. "Yours can't be any worse than my Heronoid." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shadow seethed.

"FINALLY!" Double D's Heronoid screamed, causing Double D to fall to the ground, clutching his heart with his right hand while holding his HCD with his left.

The screen showed a seventeen year old boy with black hair under a straw hat with black eyes. He was wearing a red buttoned vest, blue jeans, cut and rolled up at mid-thigh, and light brown sandals.

"'Bout time I got out!" He said proudly. "Needed to stretch, you know?"

"Who in Sam hill are you?" Double D exclaimed.

"My name is Luffy!" The Heronoid pronounced it as 'Loo-fy.' "Monkey D. Luffy, at your service!

"This can't possibly be correct!" Double D shouted. "This can't possibly be _my _Heronoid!"

Eddy sighed. "Welcome to my world."

"Don't be that way!" Luffy said. "You got the King of Pirates at your command!"

"_Pirates_?" Double D exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Buttered toast!" Ed said as he walked up and gave his HCD to Mary. She typed in the rapid fire codes and gave the HCD back to Ed.

His Heronoid appeared on the screen. He appeared to be fourteen years old with spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing an odd array of clothing with a crown necklace and crown chain.

"Too cool!" Ed exclaimed with glee.

Eddy looked at the screen from Ed's right side. "Aw, man! Even Lumpy got a better Heronoid than me!"

"Calm down, Eddy." Double D said.

"Yeah, Eddy." Andrew comforted. "To tell the truth, I'm kinda jealous you got an animal for a Heronoid."

Ed's Heronoid got angry. "Am I gonna get one word in this chapter?"

Andrew and the Eds shut up because the Heronoid broke the fourth wall. (Come to think of it, is it breaking the fourth wall to think about the fourth wall?)

"That's better." Ed's Heronoid said, calming down. "Anyway, my name is Sora. Nice to meet you guys."

"Hullo, Sora. My name is Ed."

"I'm Eddy, the handsome one."  
>"Hi, Sora. I'm Andrew."<p>

"My name is Eddward with two d's, but everyone calls me Double D. Well… almost everyone."

"Well, well, well…" A voice began.

Andrew and the Eds turned around. Behind them was a fifteen year old with thick orange hair that dropped to his shoulders under a red baseball cap. He was wearing a green muscle shirt, black biker shorts and brown boots.

"If it ain't Dork, Dork, Dorky and An-dork." He finished.

"Aw, great." Eddy said sarcastically. "Animal and Gentlemen, Shovel-Chin."

Next to him was a tall foreign kid with blue hair and a blue beard tip. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red ring around the stomach area, faded working pants and long red shoes.

On the teen's left, was a shorter African American teen with a triangle shaped patch of hair on his bald head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the design of a tree and the saying: 'Got Life?' under the picture, baggy blue pants and sandals. He was holding a board with a two eyes and a smile.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Andrew asked.

"I saw you guys unlocking your Heronoids. We want to challenge you. I proclaim a Heronoid Battle!"

"You…" Andrew started. "You…" Andrew snapped his fingers, dawning on an idea. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because the Stadium is closed. It doesn't open until 2 p.m."

"Actually…" Mary started. "I can take you in early."

"You can?" All the teens exclaimed.

"It may cost me some of my salary, but I can get you in." Mary got out of the booth and unlocked the exit. "Follow me."

The group followed Mary into a dark hallway. It had lead to the arena itself. The whole arena was rectangle shaped, with seats on the outside and the field itself in the center.

"Awesome!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Wow, way cool!" Ed said.

Kevin smiled. "Perfect. This place will do just right for our match. And if we win…" Kevin pointed straight at Andrew's HCD. "I'll take that Heronoid Com-Drive!"

"WHAT?" Andrew and Goku exclaimed in unison.

"That's right. It'll be a three on three match. If we win, we get An-dork's Heronoid."

"What if we win?" Eddy asked.

"You guys can have all the Jawbreakers in my garage."

"ALL THE JAWBREAKERS?" All four Heronoid users roared. Even in 2023, Jawbreakers were the best candy the Candy Store offered. Kevin's dad had a full time job at the Jawbreaker Factory.

"Yep. All of them."

"I don't know. Rash decisions can lead to-"

"DEAL!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Good. How about this? We'll do it like this: Jonny vs. Double Dork and Rolfie vs. Mono Dork and… Me vs. An-dork!"

"Why?" Double D asked.

"I want him to give Hellboy a challenge."

"Hellboy?" Andrew asks in confusion. "Who's Hellboy?"

"I'm Hellboy." The Heronoid in Kevin's HCD said. He was an adult with red skin and horn stumps on his forehead with yellow demon like eyes. He had a huge robotic right red metal arm and a red skinned left arm. He was wearing a tattered brown jacket, black muscle shirt, ripped blue jeans and brown boots.

"You better give me a damn good battle, or I'll play 'Blow the crap out of your ass!'" Hellboy warned.

"Yeesh!" Andrew and Goku winced due to the intense swearing.

"So… do we have a match?"

Andrew looked at Goku. The Heronoid nodded. Andrew turned to Kevin.

"Bring it on." He answered simply.


End file.
